


when you look behind you will surely see a face that you recognise

by colazitron



Series: 2016 December Holiday Fic Countdown [24]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Set directly following "You are not alone". Isak takes Even home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made this all up in my head and I am sharing it for entertainment purposes only.

“You are not alone,” Isak says, searching for any kind of clue in Even's expression. When Isak saw him just now, all he seemed was surprised and confused. Isak’s heart hurts thinking that he made Even doubt Isak’s feelings the way he himself had doubted Even's. Worse, maybe, since the only person Even would have probably sought to seek blame with was himself. If Isak could take back making Even feel like any part of him was unloveable, he would. He'll just have to make sure Even knows that's not it from now on - if he'll let him.

The way Even stares at him now makes Isak hope he hasn't messed everything up too much for a second chance. The confusion and surprise aren't gone from Even's face, they've turned into a sort of overwhelmed bewilderment. Like Even can't quite believe Isak’s here, but also, Isak thinks, like he wants to believe it.

Isak moves to hug Even close, and Even slowly lifts his arms to wrap them around Isak's back. He can feel Even's hands curl up in the fabric of his jacket, clutching Isak close like he might change his mind again any moment. Isak’s heart pulls tight at the thought.

“I’ve missed you,” Isak says. Quietly, so as not to break this bubble around them, but loud enough to be sure that Even can hear him. Even doesn't answer, but he burrows further into the crook of Isak’s neck and holds on.

“I don't want this to be goodbye,” Isak says, and reluctantly pulls away. Even is even more reluctant to let him go, arms lingering around Isak as long as they can and finally keeping hold of his elbows. Isak strokes a thumb over Even's cheek, cradling his face, and leans in to let their foreheads touch.

“Will you come home with me?” he asks.

“To yours?” Even asks back after a little pause, and his voice strikes Isak like a jolt of electricity.

Isak nods and kind of wants to hug Even again, but he worries they'll never move from here if they do and even though Isak feels like it shouldn't be important right now, he's starting to shiver, his run and the sweat somewhere underneath all of his clothes catching up with him.

“Yeah, my bed misses you,” he says, unsure if it was meant to be a joke or just the truth. Isak’s bed has started to feel empty without Even in it.

Even nods a little. “Okay.”

Isak leans in to press a warm, firm kiss just to the side of Even's mouth and then moves aside to take Even's hand in his and lead him down to the tram. There’s not many people around, and only the occasional car, making the walk feel oddly different from how it usually does. They walk in silence. Isak is sure there are loads of things they need to talk about, but nothing feels more important right now than the warmth of Even's hand in his, the rhythm of his steps beside him.

At home, Isak helps Even out of his coat and then steers him into his room and the bed, getting him underneath the covers before slipping in himself. He'll text his dad and take off his clothes later, but right now all he wants to do is hold Even, and let him fall asleep.

Even, it seems, is on board with that plan, curling up under Isak’s chin, wrapped in the blanket.

“Will you stay?” he asks, sounding smaller than Isak thought he could ever sound.

“Of course. As long as you want me,” Isak says, leaning down to kiss Even's hair. “You're not alone.”

**The End**


End file.
